Sonic Character Poems
by Bloodra
Summary: Deep poems that Sonic characters made. From Sonic, to Shadow, to the newest character yet. They are here and they wrote poems.
1. Sonic's Poem: Racing Life

Sonic's poem.

_Racing Life_

_Speed is a ability _

_Speed is a gift_

_Speed is my life._

_Life stops for no one_

_You got to keep going_

_Before you slow down._

_Race the wind_

_Go forward_

_Don't look back._

_Each day you grow older_

_So outrun the age._

_Never give up on your dreams_

_Even when you grow up_

_Because as long as you keep running,_

_Your dreams will never die._

* * *

Tails' Poem is next.


	2. Tails' Poem: My own path

Tails' Poem

_My own path_

_I respect you_

_I follow you_

_I support you._

_You are the inspiration_

_That has helped me_

_Get this far._

_But I am growing,_

_Learning,_

_Understanding._

_And I need to_

_Go my own way._

_My own path._

_It's time for me_

_To spread my wings_

_And fly._

_Thank you my friend._

_My brother._

_Because of you I am a better person._

_A better Fox._

* * *

Knuckles is next.


	3. Knuckles' Poem: Forever a guardian

Knuckles' Poem

_Forever a guardian._

_Protecting the Master Emerald,_

_My friends_

_And myself._

_I do not know why_

_I am chosen_

_To protect._

_I will forever reside here_

_Next to the emerald_

_On Angel Island_

_Forever._

_For if the emerald is stolen again_

_I will risk my life_

_To return it to it's sacred altar._

_I still wonder_

_Why me?_

_Why must I watch over this gem?_

_Though I ask the same question_

_I will never know,_

_Because I am the only one left_

_Of my kind._

* * *

Amy Rose is next.


	4. Amy Rose's Poem: Only you

Amy Rose's Poem

_Only you_

_My hero_

_My savior_

_My Sonic._

_I remember the day_

_The day you saved me._

_You are the only one for me,_

_My blue blur._

_I will follow you_

_To the ends of the earth_

_To be by your side._

_I will marry you_

_And we will be happy._

_The day you rescued me_

_I thought of_

_Only you._

_You are the only one for me._

_And I will marry you._

* * *

Shadow's Poem is next.


	5. Shadow's Poem: Shadow of myself

Shadow's Poem

_Shadow's of myself_

_Harnessing the darkness_

_Collecting the power_

_My actions are an illusion._

_Am I real?_

_Am I a copy?_

_Am I complete?_

_Shrouded mysteries cloud my mind_

_As I look for the truth._

_Searching,_

_Fighting,_

_Surviving._

_What is my purpose?_

_Hating,_

_Caring,_

_Confusion._

_What do I do?_

_I am who I am_

_I do as I please_

_I am all of me._

* * *

Rouge's poem is up next.


	6. Rouge's Poem: Something more

Rouge's Poem

_Something more_

_Shiny gems_

_Glittering jewels_

_Endless beauty._

_What more could I want?_

_I want something_

_Something that I have never grasped._

_Something that I have never known._

_Something that I must attain._

_I want something._

_I want it._

_Something more._

_I want love._

* * *

Blaze's poem is next.


	7. Blaze's Poem: Eternal Flames

Blaze's Poem

_Eternal flames_

_The princess of the flames._

_One of my most common nicknames._

_Controlling such power is a curse_

_And a gift._

_I am one with the flames._

_Nothing can change that._

_Nothing._

_Fire is mine to keep,_

_Forever._

* * *

Silver's poem is next.


	8. Silver's Poem: Truthful

Silver's Poem

_Am I naive?_

_Maybe._

_Am I honest?_

_Yes._

_If there is one thing I know_

_Is that I care for my dear friend Blaze._

_I tell her everything_

_I never lie._

_She is my friend_

_There is nothing to hide._

_We are different_

_Yet we are so alike._

_Without you Blaze_

_I would have died that night._

_Thank you my loyal friend._

_May the future grant us luck._

* * *

One more to go and that would be Shade.


	9. Shade's Poem: Hidden Secrets

Shade's Poem

_Hidden secrets_

_Nocturnus will rise_

_No one knew_

_No one knows._

_My kind will rule_

_We will make a stand_

_Coming out of the shadows._

_We return to take what's ours._

_The Master Emerald._

_The world._

_None will stop us,_

_Not even the blue hedgehog._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my poems as much as I enjoyed writing them.


End file.
